Coalition of Glistan
The Coalition of Glistan (COG) is a large alliance of many of the countries on the continent of Glistan. The Coalition is made up of 8 countries. These 8 countries are: Alabasta, Dagara, Lejira, Entarai, Mangori, Mbori, Tababrin, and Haizm. Special Circumstances Haizm is the only country of the Briejan Union that it also in COG, this is because the rest of the countries on the peninsula see no need for a continent-wide coalition and feel that it would only become a waste of money and resources. Methos Gran is currently speaking with the leaders of COG in order to figure out a way to join the coalition. Talks are quite complicated, as the people of Methos Gran do not agree to the open-door policy of the Coaltion, Where the would have to completely open their borders and allow free travel through them for any citizen of a country within the coalition. COG Peacekeeping Force One way that COG maintains peace on the continent is with its Peacekeeping Force. Teams of highly skilled fighters that work in small groups to maintain stability within the coalitions countries. Each Peackeeper renounces their citizenship to their former country and becomes an agent within this specialty unit. Each team is made up of two agents. Each team is assigned a specific region in Glistan to work and live. They typically carry out smaller missions in their respective pairs, but larger conflicts typically are settled with the help of members from neighboring regions. While the teams may seem small, each member is highly skilled and a lethal adversary. While all of the teams have a duty of keeping the general peace within their region, some teams have specific missions related to their geographic location. The countries under the coalition are currently split into 12 different regions. These regions are essentially the area in which each team of the Peacekeeping force presides over, with Methos Gran pending to become the 13th region of the coalition. Each region varies greatly with size and may encompass multiple countries. Region 1: Central and Northern Alabasta One of the most populous regions within COG, Region 1 contains three Alabastan oases. This region contains the Styx, Lethe, and Akheron Oases as well as the diamond desert. The team residing in Region 1 is: * Sylvus Riche * Wolfein Emzaal One of the main objectives of the team in this region is to try to stop the black market trade of fire rubies from the Styx Oasis. Sylvus has an especially personal connection to the mission, as his chidhood friend was killed by a faulty fire ruby from the black market. The two together are called the Sin brothers, as they both use one of the Seven Weapons of Sin in combat. Region 2: Southeastern Dagara and Western Alabasta This region encompass the southeastern savannas of Dagara and the Phlegathon Oasis along with the surrounding deserts of Alabasta. This region is also where the fabled Erini is, one of the Five Priests. The team residing in Region 2 is: * Jacc Nero * Lalo Springs Region 3: Southeastern Alabasta This region stretches from the edges of the diamond desert south to the Ruma Mountains that creates the border between Mangori and Alabasta. This Region contains the Kokytos Oasis along with the surrounding deserts and villages. The team residing in Region 3 is: * Dashin Shaha * Kogali Mawe Region 4: Northern Lejira Region 5: Southern Lejira and Western Mangori Region 6: Northern Dagara Region 7: West Dagara Region 8: Northern Mangori and Tababrin Region 9: Southeastern Mangori Region 10: Entarai Region 11: Northern Mbori Region 12: Southern Mbori and Haizm COG Agent Equipment Each COG agent is given certain items when they are chosen for the job. They are given the iconic COG Peacekeepers coat, Which is a long coat that goes down to the ankles. The coat does not have sleeves and wraps around the body. The coat is grey on the outside and beige on the inside, with a collar that slightly extends upwards and a hood. there is a clasp on the chest of the coat that keeps it closed. The clasp is made from rope and can be kept untied if the user wants to keep the coat open as well. Every COG agent also receives a communication device that they can use to communicate with their other team members and with HQ.